Girlchan in Paradise
Girlchan in Paradise (Japanese: パラダイスのガルちゃん Hepburn: Paradaisu no Garuchan) is an anime television series created by animator Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson. The script and character voices were provided by Hanson as well as Joshua "Tomamoto" Tomar. It's first season was broadcast on Newgrounds.com, premiering February 21, 2009. The third and latest episodes aired April 16, 2010. The whole season was released on Youtube, less than two weeks after the third episode's release. In 2012, Hanson confirmed at a convention in Los Angeles that Episode 4 would not be released, and Girlchan in Paradise was on "permanent hiatus".HotDiggedyDemon Panel. Equestria LA 2012 Plot Girlchan in Paradise tells the story of Kenstar and his friends as they face up against the evil Galacticamaru and his Bushido Blaster Captains. Meanwhile, Swirly Glasses attempts to woo over the beautiful Girlchan whose feelings remain solely for the troubled Yusuke. Main characters Kenstar :Main article: Kenstar Voiced by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Arin Hanson (English) Kenstar (Japanese: ケンスターラー) is the main protagonist of Girlchan in Paradise. He is "The One", meaning that he is the only person capable of using certain techniques or defeating certain enemies. He comes from a special bloodline which grants him a superior fighting technique. Yusuke :Main article: Yusuke Voiced by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Josh Tomar (English) Yusuke (Japanese: ユースケ) is both one of the G-Fighters and a Captain Taisho Bushido Blaster Buster in the Girlchan in Paradise series. Guy :Main article: Guy Voiced by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Josh Tomar (English) Guy (Japanese: ガイ) is a secondary character of Girlchan in Paradise. As one of the G-Fighters, he serves as a comic relief character with little actual fighting ability. Kotomaru :Main article: Kotomaru Voiced by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Arin Hanson (English) Kotomaru (Japanese: コトマル) is one of the G-Fighters in the Girlchan in Paradise series. Kotomaru is a very serious person, manifested particularly by his humorless voice. He is also quite observant and intelligent, and he always seems to know what is going on before the other G-Fighters, exemplified, for instance, by his ability to recognize that a certain store owner was an impostor. Kotobaru-san-sama :Main article: Kotobaru-san-sama Voiced by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Arin Hanson (English) Kotobaru-san-sama (Japanese: コトバル-サﾝ-サマ) is one of the G-Fighters. He is also stronger than Kotomaru. He can use the Shinken-Patsu-Baku-Matsu-Hatsu-Datsu technique, and can also read minds. He received training from the Mythical Bobcat Dragon-Demon Clan on the peak of Mount Hutsu-Maku-Hentaku-Bengkai. He always knows what to say, according to Kenstar. He's skin is blue and his nipples are yellow. Girlchan :Main article: Girlchan Voice by: Yamada Hanako (Japanese); Kira Buckland (English) Girlchan (Japanese: ギルルチャﾝ) is one of the G-Fighters. She is Swirly Glasses' love interest, though she is in love with Yusuke. She was priced for -$50,000,000,000 by Maytag. Swirly Glasses :Main article: Swirly Glasses Voice by: Yamada Taro (Japanese); Arin Hanson (English) Swirly Glasses (Japanese: スイルルグラサズ) is just a big "nuisance". He is always "getting in the way" and obstructing the other G-Fighters' "forward motion". For the most part, he seems timid and apologetic about this. List of episodes Unreleased episodes In the Episode 3 commentary track, Arin Hanson revealed that the first season of Girlchan in Paradise was supposed to have at least twenty three episodes. Early in production, Josh Tomar was concerned with how early Guy was killed off in the show, fearing that he would be unable to find further voice-acting work. Hanson reassured him that Guy would be in a flash back in Episode 23. These 20 episodes remain unreleased. References Category:Girlchan in Paradise